


She-Wolf

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Violence, custom deputy, slightly deranged, the beggining anyways, the start of it any how, this is not going to start as a healthy reletionship at freaking all, violent deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: Jacob has to admit he's surprised





	She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a rocky and at the beginning of an unstable relationship. It'll get better don't worry but for now, it's starting not so nice.

Jacob was surprised, something not easily accomplished, at the small Deputy he kept. She was a little thing only standing 5'2" if that, wild shoulder-length waves of black locks, freckles splashed on her cheeks and shoulders, and green eyes. Those eyes were haunting. They seemed to track him as a predator and less as the prey. It could be unnerving, he would admit, perhaps Joseph had it wrong. That their 'destined lamb' was a wolf in sheep's skin. What had surprised him was what the malnourished, and seemingly weak woman had done to his little brother.

She was slow to walk to the cage and settled down into the dirt and grime with her feet propped against the bottom edge of the cage bars and her arms thrown over her knees. 

"Get outta here, Peaches." Staci was quick to fall back with a quick scuffle. 

The Deputy winced out of sympathy, Pratt looked rough, granted he still had plenty of wounds from the helicopter crash. She watched the Seed sibling press their heads against each other if they'd been normal it might have been sweet. 

"I know you're in pain. The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh." Jacob watched those emerald orbs begin to calculate as his brother crouched to her level, "You're not the only one to be tested. Did you know I had a wife?"

Joseph allowed his arm through the bars and she let her fingers run over the tattoo, she hadn't had real human contact with someone and he seemed to be enjoying the light tracings against the surface of his flesh. He spilled out the story about his family as she continued to touch, to feel, the ink. 

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh. Pain. Sa-" Jacob had caught the snap in her a moment too late.

The sudden lurch forwards had Joseph slammed against the bars as she tried to pull him through. All her strength fastened to the cage edge that she was using as leverage. She wrenched his arm and they all heard the audible pop when it was forced out of place. Joseph had yelled out in pain at her actions. 

The Deputy hadn't heard the cage door open, or the heavy footsteps that should have jarred her out of the raged state running rampant through her. It was the sharp and harsh butt of a rifle to her already bruised ribs that made her yell out and finally let go. Even curled onto her side from the pain she was fast to get back up and only the barrel of the rifle to her forehead made her stop. 

"We need to prove we will serve God...no matter what he asks." Joseph winced out.

"God asked you to kill your baby? Your little girl? Or was that weakness, Joseph Seed?" Her voice was cracked and harsh from days without water, "Feel lucky that you're blood or else your brother would have smothered you in your sleep. Cull the herd, right, Jacob?"

The statement stilled the air and an almost animalistic smile spread across her chapped and parched lips, "If the only lesson either of you learns it should be this, a dying animal is all the more vicious. So don't be the idiot to stick his hand in the fucking cage."

Jacob snarled as he pressed the barrel harder against her forehead, he hadn't accounted this. She was malnourished, sickly and yet that strength had sprung out of some hidden well in her body. She was strong. Visciously so, despite all the agony of her trials. 

"Our little Lamb has a point and taught a valued lesson, you've done well Jacob." Joseph turned to leave and Jacob could only watch as those damn eyes tracked him.

Lamb? No, his brother had it all wrong. A she-wolf had infiltrated their ranks, it was a she-wolf that would bring the Collapse. Despite that knowledge, despite what she'd done. He didn't deny the pull of another alpha among the pack, what a wonderful soldier she would become. His soldier. His she-wolf.


End file.
